


Chocolate Doppelganger

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: After a hard hunt, Dean has a great idea to cheer Sam up.





	Chocolate Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this month was "Lenny the Chocolate Moose".

New England in the summer could be great. It’s not sweltering like Southwest or muggy and buggy like the South. It’s not so much fun tracking a monster in a forest that inhabits two states. Sam manages through, what Dean calls his geek powers, to find out that it’s mainly taking its victims from a small area in the Maine portion of the White Mountains National Forest. Specifically around Durgin Mountain and the Red Rock Trail.

As expected, the park ranger was of little help, saying that it was probably a bear or a moose that was attacking the people since it’s a more remote trail. They talk to a survivor, a mineral hunter whose partner was taken, when he says that it definitely was not a bear; it looked human, but not, as he described. The mineral hunter was still shaken, but defiant that he was going to return. Just not today. Or the next week. But someday. Dean admired the guy’s determination to come back. He made sure to tell the poor man that they’ll take care of it. Soon.

They both agreed that it most likely a wendigo. It had the classic attributes. Sam even digged through the archives of the area to find that every thirty years several people were taken in a “bear attack”. Problem one solved. The biggest problem and the biggest question have yet to be answered: Where did it hole up? 

Hiking the Red Rock Trail towards Durgin Mountain and Dean brings Sam out of his reverie to say, “I hope to God this isn’t like the wendigo in Blackwater Ridge. I don’t want to get kidnapped and separated in an abandoned mine again.”

Sam grunts in agreement. He remembers the fear he had when Dean and the others were taken. He was thanking every deity he could think of when he found Dean strung up but alive. He still isn’t sure what he would’ve done if he found Dean dead after losing Jess. Pulling himself out of those thoughts, he notices a distinct lack of trees a bit off the trail. 

“Dean,” Sam shouts, “Come here, I think I found a sinkhole. Maybe it’s big enough for it?”

They both head towards the area, mindful of the gnarled tree roots and downed branches. Dean grabs his flashlight as Sam clears off the edges of, much to Sam’s pleasure, the opening of a sinkhole and judging by the way Dean’s flashlight just barely illuminates the floor, a cave. They both work to get the rope they brought (both thankful for Dean’s foresight) to support their weight as they descend down into the cave. Dean goes first. Sam tried convincing Dean to play rock, paper, scissors for it, but he was steadfast in this decision.

They knew they were getting closer when the smell went from a crisp watery scent to the faint smell of rot and decay. They prepared their flare guns. Flashlights in crossed over top the flare guns. Twenty paces forward they were greeted to the corpses of the victims, including the missing mineral hunter, wedged between the stalagmites. Sam and Dean quickly made a sweep of the narrow path with their flashlights. Dean caught a quick movement from behind the one stalagmite rushing past him and towards Sam. He yelled a warning to Sam, when the smell of charcoal and a flash of light hit his senses. The wendigo was burning and Sam was pleased it seemed. It was hard to tell with him at times. They made their way back to opening maw of the cave, rope still attached. During the walk back, Sam wanted to tell the park rangers about the cave and bodies. Anonymously of course. Dean was fine with that. The victims’ families needed closure.

The hike back was somber despite them ganking the monster. That’s when Dean remembered at the park station seeing something about a giant chocolate moose at a candy shop. They both take the loss of a person in a hunt, but it hit Sam harder. Dean decides what better way to cheer up his moose of a brother than seeing a giant chocolate moose. And getting candy. Gourmet candy probably. He metaphorically pats himself on the back.

Dean stears the car southeast towards the coast of Maine, heading to Scarborough. Sam gives him an odd look and asks him if there is another hunt in Maine. Which, Dean, not wanting to ruin the surprise of a giant moose and gourmet candy, shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise. Sam looks out the window and bitches when he turns up Metalica. He can’t wait to see Sam’s face when he realizes what an awesome brother he is. Dean may also hope that Sam will be so overcome by that, he’ll get lucky. Because after a hard hunt, especially one where they didn’t save everybody it time, Sam gets moody and withdrawn and Dean can’t help think of all the emo music that Sam listens to on his iPod. Which equates to Dean not getting lucky for at least a couple of days. Even if he asks nicely to suck Sam off or have Sam fuck him. He feels like this a bit of coercion on his part, but sex is a great way to relieve stress and maybe sadness. Dean has never felt sad after having sex, maybe guilty or dirty, but never sad.

When they pull into the parking lot, Sam gives him an inquisitive look. He opens his mouth. Shuts it. Looks around again.

“Why are we at a candy shop in Maine Dean,” Sam asks. He looks around again like he’s expecting like a clown to jump out somewhere.

“I saw a brochure about it in the ranger station,” Dean starts, “I figured we needed a little break.”

He gets out the impala and he smiles when he hears Sam’s door creak open. He can’t wait to see the look of Sam’s face when he’s face to face with his kind, well, chocolate kind. He may have heard Sam’s comment about the sign on the side of building about a moose being inside, but Dean may already have his mind on the chocolate (with the hope of maybe getting Sam to agree to have him eat some chocolate off of him).

Dean is already in love with the place when he sees buckets of salt water taffy, boxes of fudge, bags of gummies, and of course the case of chocolate. Sam looks around, zeroing in on the gift section of postcards and local trinkets. Dean lets Sam look before for corralling him into “Lenny’s Room”. Sam looks bamboozled at first looking at the chocolate version of himself. Then, like a nerd, he reads the signs about Lenny and the chocolate black bears. Dean may have taken several photos on his phone. Once Sam is done reading, Dean poses Sam next to Lenny. He takes the picture and maybe throws in a joke about it’s hard to tell who is Lenny and who is Sammy (he gets a picture of Sam giving him a bitch face after saying that). Sam takes a photo of Dean and Lenny, and asks another tourist to take a photo of both of them together. Sam looks happier already. They end buying a postcard and a sampler box. Dean wanted to buy more candy, but Sam put his foot down. Literally and figuratively. Sam looks happier already.

Just a few miles down the road there is a motel (a little dated but it looks clean judging by the parking lot Dean thinks). Dean pulls in despite not feeling all that tired, but Sam deserves this little break. They can start tomorrow looking for another hunt. He tells Sam to grab their bags as he checks in. He gets to the front desk and looking back at Sam picking up their duffels, he asks for the king bed. Even if he doesn’t get lucky, he wants to be wrapped up with Sam tonight. He gets the key from the clerk and Sam follows him to the room. Today may have started out bad terrible but looking at Sam stretched out on the bed, he decides that it’s about to get even better.


End file.
